Under The Sink
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: After finding his most precious person under the sink in the boys bath room, what's the ever careing Lee to do? LeeGaa Complete


**Title- Under the Sink**

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre- Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters- Rock Lee, Gaara**

**Pairing- LeeGaa**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

_What a wonderfully youthful day!_ I thought, skipping down the halls of Senju High school.

I gazed at the many bill boards covered in the colorful artworks of my fellow classmates. The only other sound in the otherwise quiet hall was the sound of my youthful skipping and the sounds of someone sob-

_Wait a minute…._

I stopped and listened, searching for the sober. I walked back down the hall as silently as I could, listening.

_Ah-ha!_ I thought, successfully finding its origins. I started at the wooden door of the boy's bathroom, willing myself to go into the disgusting place. I breathed deeply before pushing the light door open, avoiding any gum that was stuck to it.

As soon as I managed to get the door open, the room went silent. My large eyebrows creased in a frown as I ventured further into the disgusting smelling room.

As I was walking through checked every stall but only managed to find Shino. After convincing my classmate that it would be very unyouthful to go to the office about this mishap, I continued down to the sinks. I walked around the wall of the last stall and stopped.

I gazed at the pale boy huddling underneath the white porcelain, trying to hide from me no doubt…

"Gaara…?" I mumbled, kneeling down to stare into his beautiful teal eyes. I tried to ignore the 'love' tattoo above his eyes; it had always made me sad and a bit intimidated.

Gaara lowered his face to rest it on his scrunched up knees. The black jeans contrasted with his blood red hair and I noticed that his pants were turning slightly darker.

"Gaara?" I tried again, squatting to be eye level with the somber teen.

Gaara looked down, avoiding eye contact. "L-Lee…"

"What is the matter, Gaara?" I asked, serious. I have **never** seen Gaara like this; the red head had taken getting kicked out of his own home when he was caught kissing Naruto better than whatever was causing him such sadness.

Yes, Gaara prefers to have a male companion to a female one. Do not judge my precious person because of his preferences!

"N-nothng Lee… Don't bother yourself." Gaara stuttered moving to stand.

My hand shot out of its own accord and rested on the red head's hair just as he was going to whack it on the bottom of the porcelain sink. Gaara gazed up at me, shocked eyes wide with fear as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. I frowned at him, concerned, and as gently as I could manage with my calloused hands, pulled him out from under the sink. I crossed my legs, sitting on the disgusting floor and set the other boy in my lap. Gaara tensed instantly.

"Gaara, please be-"

"No."

"But Gaara, I only wish to assist-"I tried to explain as he squirmed in my grip, trying to get away.

"No! This is all **your** fault!" Gaara yelled. Suddenly, the other boys teal eyes widened as he gaped up at me. "Lee… I…. It's just that I get… picked on… because of you… because of us."

I frowned, wrapping my arms around Gaara's shoulders and pulled him back into my lap. The younger boy didn't struggle and I held him tightly.

"Listen to me, my most precious person, who has the nerve to mock a person such as you?" Gaara shook his head from its spot on my shoulder. "Please, Gaara, tell me." I demanded voice hard and serious.

"Neji…" Gaara finally responded, voice full of regret and… shame?

"Neji! My arch rival! Now he has gone too far! How dare he harm you, my wonderful Gaara!" I exclaimed, appalled and ashamed to be known as Neji's rival. "What did he do to you Gaara?!? I shall-"

"No!"

I jumped, startled by the normally quiet boy's outburst. He lowered his head, hiding from my now wide eyes. "Don't confront him… I… I wasn't supposed to tell you…"

I frowned, confused. _Why would Gaara not want to tell me?_

"I am sorry my most precious person… but what did my most despicable rival do?" I asked at last.

"He…" Gaara seemed to hesitate. _What is wrong with him?_ "He's been tormenting me since grade school… It… it just builds up… He was saying unforgivable things about you and Naruto…. I snapped and he had his friends hold me down while he beat me…"

I stared down at my love, horrified but proud of how brave and resilient he had been. After I had checked him over for injuries and found nothing serious, we sat in silence, holding each other.

"Gaara, we must return to class." I mumbled at last. I only have a pass to go to the main office not the lavatory. Gaara nodded his head from its spot on my shoulder. Finally, the red head crawled off my lap and we continued back to our classes.

Hurrying, I ran down the hall, telling myself I would do 100 laps around the football field for my dishonor to the halls and school rules. Turning a sharp corner, I expected to see the office door and the usual Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the hard red chairs, but all I saw was a tan t-shirt. The sharp pain in my tail bone made me yelp. Ignoring my pain, I stood up to help the victim of my stupidity. I froze.

"Neji!"

The long haired male froze for a second from his spot on the ground. The second was quickly over and my rival got to his feet, completely ignoring me.

"Neji! I am ashamed to be known as your rival! How could you have hurt a precious person such as Gaara?!?" I exclaimed outraged. Neji had been my friend since grade school! We'd been rivals since birth! He was the first person I had told about my feelings for my fair red head!

Neji scoffed. "I have no idea what you mean Lee."

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You have dishonored him! You cannot do those things to wonderful people li-"

"Lee, do you **not** remember last year." Neji demanded, interrupting me, his calm voice full of venom. "That boy is a monster. He hurt you Lee but you're still in denial."

I gasped as images from the year before flashed through my mind's eye. I frowned at Neji, **very** unhappy with him.

"Neji, the events of last year are no longer important. It is not my beloved's fau-"

"He tried to **kill **you Lee and I couldn't do anything. I **can** prevent it from happening again."

"Gaara did not try to kill me! It was not his fault. I stayed when he told me not to. It was **my** fault."

"You're so hard headed…" Neji mumbled, looking to the ceiling.

"Neji my rival, I Rock Lee challenge you to a battle of strength during our physical education class! Will you except!?!" I exclaimed. How dare he blame my beloved for his actions last year!

Neji sighed. "Yes Lee. But, if I beat you, you leave Gaara." Neji informed me.

"And if I am to conquer you in our battle, you must not bother my most precious person!"

"Deal." Neji and I shook hands before he left.

Finally getting my errand in the office completed, I ignored the gossiping Ino and Sakura and ran back to my class to sneak in just as the bell sounded.

"Lee may I have a word with you?"

I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder at my teacher.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"What took you such a long time to get back?" The tan man looked anxious and sad.

"I discovered Gaara as I was on my way toward my destination!" I informed the man, confused by his anxiousness.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei! I must get to my physical education class now Sensei! It would be very rude to be late to Gai-Sensei's class!"

"Lee!" I ran out the door and toward Gai-sensei's locker room, ignoring Iruka-sensei's calls. _I will do 100 laps around the school for my dishonor to Sensei!_

When I arrived at the locker room, I could automatically pinpoint my dark haired rival.

"Neji! Step forward so that we may engage in our righteous battle!" I exclaimed, pointing out my opponent.

Neji raised one sleek eyebrow and glared at me in annoyance. "What do you want Lee."

"Ah-ha! Brilliant strategy! That is why you are my rival! What shall our youthful challenge consist of?" I yelled, praising my intelligent friend.

Just as Neji opened his mouth to speak, my lifelong hero burst through the door to the track field outside and children flooded into the room for behind him. The door I had come in was flung open yet again as teens and some teachers clogged up the room. Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-sensei watched us from the door way.

"Good morning, youthful souls! I have heard of a righteous battle between my star pupil, Lee, and the ever honorable Neji! Do my ears deceive me?!?" Gai-Sensei exclaimed, striking one of his famous 'Gai Poses'.

"Gai-Sensei! You have perceived the information correctly! Neji and I must have a test of strength!" I turned to my rival, loving the thrill of the oncoming battle. "Neji, my rival, please chose our contest!"

Neji watched me, a smile on his face. "Dodge ball."

"I shall accept your challenge! I refuse to lose! If I do, I shall run-"

"Lee, why don't we just stick to the earlier terms?" Neji remarked rolling his eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Someone from the ocean of teens yelled. I looked around the room for the rude speaker. I spotted Naruto pushing his way through the crowd, Sasuke at his heels. When he was at the front of the group he continued to speak. "That's like have you and Bushy-Brow do track!"

"My rival is very honorable and would not pick-"I tried to defend Neji. He would not poise an unfair challenge, right?

"I'd have to agree…" Kakashi-Sensei, my Social Studies teacher, murmured from his spot near Iruka-Sensei in the door way. The tan man still looked terribly distraught next to the pale stoic man.

"Why not do something that's **not** violent?" Iruka-Sensei suggested, nervously rubbing the scar across his nose.

"I suggest that you two indulge in a fierce battle of…" Gai-Sensei paused dramatically, all eyes on his green jumpsuit clad glory. "Rock, Papers, Scissors, shoot."

"Agreed." Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei answered in unison. The teachers gazes locked for a moment before the tan man looked to the floor, cheeks tinted pink.

"I will accept this most honored challenge from our most trusted advisors!" I exclaimed, excited even more by the simple hand game.

"Best two out of three?" Neji inquires, holding his fist in his other pale hand.

"Agreed,"

I poised my wrapped hands like my rivals, waiting.

"Rock, Papers, Scissors, shoot!" I glanced down at my still fist to Neji's flat palm. Paper beats rock…

"Rock, Papers, Scissors, shoot!" Yes! Neji's spread out pointed middle finger and pointer finger were crushed by my sturdy fist. Rock beats scissors!

"Rock, Papers, Scissors, shoot!" Scissors beats paper… "I have bested you in this contest, my most honorable rival!"

A wide smile threatened to split my face in half. I beat Neji, the all mighty Hyuga!

"Yes Lee, you've won…. I'll leave him alone…." Neji's eyes narrowed as if the thought itself was terrible.

"You have my thanks, my rival! I shall see you after-"

"Lee, may we have a word with you?" Iruka-Sensei inquired beckoning me toward him and Kakashi-Sensei.

"Excuse me Neji." I bowed my head to him and weaved my way through the gossiping crowd and the ecstatic Gai-Sensei. "Yes, Iruka-Sensei?"

When I stopped in front of them, Iruka-Sensei gestured for me to follow them. When Gai-Sensei was mentioned, Kakashi-Sensei assured me that I wouldn't get in trouble. Iruka-sensei led me up the stairs and to Kakashi-sensei's spacious Social Studies class room.

"Lee, are you alright?"

I looked at Iruka-Sensei with a frown. "Of course I am Sensei, why?"

"Well… we heard this rumor…"

"Iruka-Sensei, most rumors are untrue." I informed him, wishing to rid such a youthful teacher of his stress.

"We…. We heard that the little 'battle' with Neji was over Gaara… is that right?" The teacher inquired.

"Yes sir." I answered proudly. I had gotten to defend my love!

"Well… Um…" Iruka-Sensei seemed to be at a loss for words. Kakashi-Sensei strolled over and gripped Iruka-Sensei's tan hand in his own pale one, squeezing comfortingly.

I watched-Sensei's cheeks turned rosy but he seemed to recover himself.

"We think it would be best if you weren't with Gaara."

"I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei, but I cannot give up my love for my most precious person!" I answered cheerfully but determinedly.

"Lee, he tried to kill you last year." Kakashi-Sensei stated bluntly.

"I don't care." I replied, angry at them. Alright, time to change tactics. "Kakashi-Sensei, what would you do if your teachers told you not to love your precious person?"

"They did." Kakashi-Sensei's eyes crinkled happily as he looked to my other Sensei, smiling beneath his black turtle neck. "I ignored them just as I know you will."

Iruka-Sensei sighed loudly. "Alright Lee, but remember, if **anything** happens, you let us know okay?"

"Yes Iruka-Sensei! I must depart now for I have to relay word of my victory to my most precious person!" I backed up slightly, wanting to see Gaara.

"'Bye Lee, don't get him pregnant." Kakashi-Sensei bid me farewell as I jogged away.

_Wait a minute… could we do that?_ I thought happily. For once I threw the rules out the window and sprinted down the vacant halls, searching for my love.

I ended up at the place where this entire tale began. Under the sink. This time, instead of timidly approaching Gaara, I practically tackled him.

"Gaara! My most precious person! I have been victorious in a battle for you!" I exclaimed, happily dragging Gaara out from under the sink and into my lap.

Gaara stared up at me, a vague sense of shock in his sea foam green eyes. "…"

I smiled down at him but then remembered something. "Gaara?" The red head looked up at me. "Would you be willing to bare my children?"

Gaara's lips twitched as if to smile as he raised his hand and swatted me in the back of the head. "No."

I laughed, happy he was no longer under the sink.


End file.
